


i wanna be with you night and day

by fantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy/pseuds/fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in London and Louis is at home. Also it's New Year's Eve and they miss each other like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be with you night and day

**Author's Note:**

> title from New Year's Day - U2

"Harold," Louis sputters into the phone he’s held between his shoulder and neck.

"I'm with my sisters here." he reminds him, licking a bit of icing off his hand.

He hears Harry's loud, half-drunken laugh through the phone speaker.

"Your point?" he says, his voice slightly slurred and Louis chuckles.

"Hold on, babe," Louis tells him. He turns to Lottie.

"Hey, keep an eye on the cupcakes, would you? I'll be right back." he says, swinging the kitchen door and going to the living room, not even waiting for an answer. He can almost hear Lottie's eye roll.

"My point?" Louis says into the phone, resting the phone on his ear and settling down on the sofa. "I don't think they'll really like it if I get hard cause you're talking about kinks with icing and licking, when I'm in the kitchen baking with them."

He hears Harry snort.

"Later then?" his voice crackles through the speaker.

"You know it, babe," Louis says, smiling.

He hears Harry's breath hitch.

"Wish you were here, Lou" Harry says quietly, after a second of silence. Louis feels his heart lurch. He misses him. So much that it hurts.  

"Soon, Haz," he promises. He looks up at the clock. "Three minutes to go."

Harry exhales.

"'s New Year's Eve," his voice is loud through the phone speakers, his voice steadier and clearer. "'s New Years Eve, and I'm at a party, hiding in a broom closet, and not with who I really want to be with now and, and its-" he says slowly. "It's not fair."

"Haz," Louis' voice cracks, and he's wishing so hard he could reach through the phone and hug him. "Just- I'll see you soon, okay? Before you know it.” 

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighs again. "Wish I hadn't said yeah when Nick asked me to stay, I just-"

"Don't be stupid, you deserve to have fun," Louis tells him, firmly. "I love you and just cause I'm in Doncaster and you're three hours away in London, doesn't mean anything is different. We'll be together again, sooner than soon. You get back into the party and have fun now, okay?"

"Not much fun without you," Harry yawns.

"You know that's not true, Haz," Louis tells him, smiling nevertheless.

"But it is."

"'Course not, you've got Nick and Corden and Lou and Jonny and everyone else to keep you entertained."

"None of them is my boyfriend, Lou." Harry's tone is almost stubborn.

Louis laughs, leaning back on the sofa.

"That's true," he says. 

"And," Louis feels Harry smile. "I'm not in love with them."

"Point taken," Louis grins. He switches the phone to his left hand, looking up at the clock again. "Less than 30 seconds to go now."

"I love you," Harry's voice comes through the phone speaker. "More than anything in the world. And I can't wait to see you on Monday, Lou."

"I love you too, Haz," Louis' smile is wide and unfaltering. "More than you love me, even."

"Impossible," Harry says, and he sounds a little choked up, like he's crying.

"Harry."

"Yes?" His voice is thick.

"Aw, babe, don't cry," Louis says, wishing now more than ever he was next to Harry, holding his hand.

“Sorry,” Harry says, sniffling. “Missing you, is all.”

“Aw,” Louis coos. “Miss you too babe, loads and loads.”

In the background, Louis hears a loud chant of “TEN! NINE!”

“Ooh, Haz. It’s almost time!”

“Yeah,” Louis can feel him smiling as the chant continues.

“Lou.”

“Five!”

“Yeah?”

“Four!”

“Love you.”

“Three!”

“Me too, Haz,” Louis smiles.

“Two!”

Harry sighs happily, and Louis hears him pull the closet door open and step outside into the foyer.

“One!”

There’s a massive roaring of whoops and cheers and clapping and Louis has to pull the phone away from his ear because it’s so damn loud. Once it’s died down to loud chattering and laughing, Louis puts the phone back to his ear.

“You there?”

“Course,” Harry replies and Louis can hear the noises from the party grow louder as Harry steps closer.

“Have fun, okay, Haz?” he tells him, shifting his weight on the sofa.

“Harold!” he hears Nick’s excited shout. “Get off the phone with your boyfriend. We’re doing shots!”

“Okay, Lou,” Harry says into the phone. “I have to go.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“If you must,” he says sighing.

Harry huffs a short laugh.

“See you soon,” he says into the phone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis smiles. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Lou. Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year, Haz. Bye!”

He ends the call smiling. He clicks his iMessage tab open and it reads 11 new messages.

_From: Neil_

_Happ y neqw YeaR Lousy! pints !_

He types out a quick reply, leaning against the sofa cushion.

_To: Neil_

_Haha mate u sound trashed ! U too ! x_

He clicks open a text from Liam.

_From: Li_

_Suckin zayn wid no clothes on u jealus ha ha happyyyy new yearr lou xxxxxxxx_

He types out a reply, smiling.

_To: Li_

_Very jealous. Haha u too Li! x_

He scrolls down to see Zayn’s message.

_From: Z-dawg_

_Happy new yer bro lov ya : )_

_liam is os good a t blowin me (tht ws liam)_

Louis snorts, shaking his head.

_To: Z-dawg_

_Get a room bro ! happy new year x_

His phone buzzes almost immediately.

_From: Z-dawg_

_Already got one ha :) x_

Flicking through the rest, he replies to the people he recognizes. He sends out Happy New Year wishes to Stan, Josh, Ed and all his other mates, watching most, if not all, of them type out drunken sloppy replies. He’s about to send Perrie, Jade and the girls a text when a new message pops up.

_From: Haz_

_I love youuu and aaaaall yo ur colourd socks lou mis you xx_

_p.s. everYONE Says heyyyyyyy_

 He laughs, typing in a message back.

_To: Haz_

_Love u too dork : ) x tell them I say hi. I miss u loads babe_

He quickly presses send as Lottie pokes her head in through the door.

“Done yet?” she asks, mock-annoyed.

Louis stands up quickly, locking his phone.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, smiling apologetically, striding past her and into the kitchen. He picks up a cupcake off the tray; it’s still warm from the oven.

“How are they?” he asks Daisy and Phoebe. “Good?”

They nod vigorously, their faces caked in icing and mouths full with cupcakes.

“Mm,” he says, taking a bite. “You’re right.”

And, as he sees his four sisters, even Lottie, stuff their faces with icing and cupcakes, laughing and chattering for almost two hours straight, cuddled up in front of the television, he realizes why he’d rather stay at home at the beginning of a new year with family than go out partying like he did so often through the year. He's more of a family person, he knows that, and no matter what the tabloids say, he'd choose a day with his family and Harry over a night out with mates any time.

His phone buzzes with a text as he tucks them into bed.

_From: Haz_

_'m so tired, wish you were here or I was there, good-night babe. Love you .x_

He smiles, thinking next year, maybe Harry’d like to come over to his mums’ place for New Year’s Eve, so Louis wouldn’t miss out on any of his favourite people in the world at the beginning of a year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> -E


End file.
